Robert Neville (2007 film)
Robert Neville is the last man on Earth and surrounded by "Darkseekers." he is protrayed by Will Smith. 2009-2011 Robert Neville (Will Smith) is in the car with his wife Zoe and daughter Marley they listen to the radio where the military confirm that the krippen virus has went airborne Robert Neville tells Zoe his plans of staying in New York in order to find a cure, his wife disagrees but before they can continue their car is attacked by a Darkseeker. It's shown that they survived this attack and are able to progress to the evacutation center where his wife fails a test but Robert orders the soldier to take it again, this time positive. Zoe and Marley get on a helicopter and Marley gives Sam to Robert, Robert waves goodbye but the Darkseekers attack another helicopter causing the two to crash resulting in the death of Zoe and Marley. It's unknown what happens after this but It's most likely that Robert falled in to depression and watched the military fail at containing the Darkseekers resulting in Neville becoming the last survivor. 2012 Robert Neville remains the last healthy human in New York and is kept sane by his loyal companion Sam a german shepard, Robert Neville spends his morning days going around New York looking for survivors and gathering supplies. He often interacts with Mannequins which he placed around his local video store. He also tries to find a cure by testing on Infected Rats all who prove to be failures in his experiments. this however dosen't last long as a Infected Rat shows signs of decreased aggression and possible treatment from the serum. later on Robert and Sam go golfing on a jet, Sam becomes alarmed by the presence of another animal. looking through his scope Robert spots a deer, Sam chases after the Deer which leads Sam in to a dark building (which houses the darkseekers) although he is reluctant to enter the building because of his fear for the Darkseekers, his loyalty to Sam pushes him in to the building as he hopes to save his best friend. he explores the building and finds Sam but is attacked by a Darkseeker he orders Sam to escape (which she does) but Robert himself is being chased by a group of Darkseekers in desperation he jumps out the window and survives the fall and kills the Darkseekers who latched on to him, during the process. He proceeds to attempt to capture a Darkseeker using a snare trap which is proved successful. after this he encounters a Alpha Male who is unable to attack Robert because of the exposed sun and retreats back in to the building. he takes the female Darkseeker back to his house where he begins to experiment on her with his successful serum this proves to fail which disappoints Neville but convinces himself to continue with his experiments. a few days later he and Sam are driving up a motorway where they see a Mannequin placed in the middle of no-where juding his own sanity, Robert goes out to check up on the Mannequin who he refers to as "Fred" he shoots Fred who does not respond to him. Robert in anger shoots building windows and walks up to Fred but is tagged by a snare trap (possibly set up by him earlier or the Darkseekers) he passess out after hitting his head on the concrete floor. he is awoken by his watch (which alerts him that it is getting late) he attempts to cut free and lands on his knife doing so. in pain he realises how little time he and Sam have so crawls back to his car but Infected Dogs (known by fans as "Hellhounds") attack both Robert and Sam although Robert is able to kill both of them. He realises that Sam has been bit and takes her back to the house in which he injects her with a strain of his serum. the cure does not work and Sam turns in to a Infected and tries to kill Robert who is forced to strangle his best friend. he buries her the next day. Robert visits a Mannequin who he jokingly said he has a crush on earlier in the film. Robert tells the Mannequin to reply to him and begins to cry, the following night Robert on a rampage sets up a trap which the Darkseekers walk into before he attempts to run them over in his Car most of his attacks prove successful intill he is pushed over by the Alpha Male. the Alpha Male is about to kill Robert before the darkseekers are repelled by a light, he wakes up moments later in another car where unknown survivors demand to know his location. he tells them before passing out again. He wakes up the next morning where he finds that his knife wound has been stiched up. he hears noises in his kitchen and he grabs his gun before seeing the people who saved him a young woman Anna and a boy Ethan